Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wind energy plant foundation as well as to a wind energy plant.
Description of the Related Art
The foundations of wind energy plants are of great importance since the wind energy plant is to have a service life of at least 20 years. Foundations for wind energy plants are typically made by excavating a construction trench, penetrating a granular sub-grade course, erecting a foundation installation part, carrying out the necessary reinforcement works, and finally filling the trench with cement. The foundations are thus more typically cast in situ by site-mixed concrete and the quality of the foundation is dependent on the climatic conditions at the erection site.
WO 2004/101898 reveals a foundation of a wind energy plant which is constructed by prefabricated ready-made concrete parts. The foundation has for this purpose a hollow cylindrical base element with a plurality of radially spaced foot modules. The foot modules are braced on the base module as well as with one another.